


Ten Years Strong

by Jazzy_AE



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock- Mention, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_AE/pseuds/Jazzy_AE
Summary: Told in texts. Will Fitzsimmons ever get together after being friends for ten years or will they deny their feelings forever?





	Ten Years Strong

**Sunday, June 5, 2016**

**2:45 pm Simmons:** I thought you were coming over Saturday?

 **2:47 pm Fitz:** Sorry, Skye called. She was having some computer issues.

 **2:48 pm Simmons:** It’s all good. I was just looking forward to our monthly Sherlock rewatch.

 **2:48 pm Fitz:** I'm sure nothing has changed since last month

 **2:48 pm Simmons:** You never know.

 **2:50 pm Simmons:** Did you know BBC has a Sherlock mini episode set before series three?

<https://youtu.be/JwntNANJCOE>

**2:50 pm Fitz:** Really!!!

 **2:55 pm Simmons:** Can you come over tonight so we can watch it?

 **3:00 pm Fitz:** Yes, I have work til 5. I'll be there after.

 

 **10:15 pm Skye:** Sorry I stole Fitz last night

 **10:15 pm Skye:** There are some computer problems that even I can’t fix

 **10:17 pm Simmons:** No worries. I just caught up on some work last night.

 **10:17 pm Skye:** You’re gonna kill me when Fitz tells you so I thought I’d tell you first

 **10:17 pm Simmons:** Skye?

 **10:17 pm Simmons:** What Happened?

 **10:18 pm Skye:** I may have slipped up and said something to Fitz

 **10:18 pm Simmons:** Skye???

 **10:18 pm Skye:** You have to promise not to kill me if I tell you

 **10:19 pm Simmons:** Why would I want to kill you?

 **10:19 pm Skye:** Simmons this is serious

 **10:19 pm Simmons:** Fine go ahead

 **10:20 pm Skye:** I’ve never watched Sherlock

 **10:20 pm Skye:** Please don’t kill me

 **10:20 pm Simmons:** Skye!!

 **10:20 pm Simmons:** YOU

 **10:20 pm Simmons:** NEVER

 **10:20 pm Simmons:** I’M GOING TO KILL YOU

 **10:20 pm Simmons:** I have failed you

 **10:21 pm Simmons:** Has a British person I’ve failed you

 **10:21 pm Skye:** Are you done yet?

 **10:21 pm Simmons:** How did I not know this?

 **10:22 pm Skye:** After the reaction to the series two finale, can you blame me?

 **10:23 pm Simmons:** You’re lucky Fitz is here.

 **10:25 pm Simmons:** This conversation is NOT over.

 

**Monday, June 6, 2016**

**12:17 pm Simmons:** You’re still with Lincoln, right?

 **12:20 pm Skye:** Yea

 **12:20 pm Skye:** Why?

 **12:21 pm Simmons:** You’ll never guess who I saw on the bus.

 **12:21 pm Skye:** Who?

 **12:21 pm Simmons:** Grant

 **12:22 pm Skye:** You saw Ward

 **12:22 pm Simmons:** Yeah, he was asking about you.

 **12:23 pm Skye:** Really?

 **12:23 pm Skye:** I didn’t think he cared

 **12:24 pm Simmons:** I think he’s still interested

 **12:24 pm Skye:** I’m with Lincoln now

 **12:24 pm Skye** : And if he was still interested he wouldn’t have been an asshole

 **12:25 pm Simmons:** SKYE

 **12:25 pm Skye:** Everyone knows he cheated on me

 **12:25 pm Skye:** Hell you walked in on him kissing Elena

 **12:26 pm Simmons:** I also saw Elena slap him

 **12:26 pm Skye:** Exactly, she was with Mack and never would have kissed him

 **12:30 pm Simmons:** They’re a cute couple

 **12:32 pm Skye:** You know who would make a cute couple?

 **12:34 pm Simmons:** Who?

 

 **12:34 pm Fitz:** Do you remember Dr. Radcliffe?

 **12:35 pm Simmons:** From the conference in Vienna?

 

 **12:35 pm Skye:** You and Fitz

 

 **12:35 pm Simmons:** FITZ!

 **12:36 pm Fitz:** Yes?

 **12:36 pm Simmons:** Sorry wrong person

 **12:36 pm Fitz:** Why were you shouting my name to someone?

 **12:36 pm Simmons:** Long story

 

 **12:36 pm Simmons:** FITZ!

 **12:37 pm Skye:** Yes, anyone at your lab could tell you that

 **12:37 pm Skye:** The way you look at him is the same way he looks at you

 **12:37 pm Skye:** Like you are his sunshine

 

 **12:38 pm Simmons:** So what about Dr. Radcliffe?

 **12:39 pm Fitz:** He asked us if we would accompany him London to the next conference

 

 **12:39 pm Skye:** Simmons

 **12:39 pm Skye:** Don't ignore me

 **12:39 pm Skye:** Just think about it

 

 **12:40 pm Simmons:** It would be a week-long conference?

 **12:40 pm Fitz:** Yes  

 **12:40 pm Simmons:** When?

 **12:40 pm Fitz:** Two weeks

 

 **12:42 pm Simmons:** Fitz and I are going to a conference in London in two weeks

 **12:42 pm Skye:** Have you talked to him about what I said

 **12:42 pm Simmons:** No

 

**Wednesday, June 8, 2016**

**3:37 pm Skye:** Why did I just get 10 texts and a picture from Elena

 **3:37 pm Skye:** WHERE YOU WERE KISSING FITZ

 **3:37 pm Skye:** THIS PICTURE

 [{Photo}](https://www.theyoungfolks.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/141349_0691.jpg)

 **3:37 pm Skye:** WHY DIDN’T I KNOW THIS FIRST

 **3:40 pm Simmons:** I may have seen him get kissed by another person in the lab

 **3:40 pm Simmons:** I got this text from Fitz just before

_**3:20 pm Fitz:** Which colored bags do the bio sample go in? _

_**3:22 pm Simmons:** I’ve known you for ten years now and you still don’t know that ‘B’ is for blue is for bio. _

_**3:22 pm Fitz:** You’ve known me for ten years now and you still can’t tell I’m in love with you. _

**3:42 pm Skye:** WOW

 **3:42 pm Simmons:** I know so I ran to his lab

 **3:42 pm Simmons:** And I saw him kissing Bobbi

 **3:42 pm Simmons:** Which lead to this text

_**3:25 pm Simmons:** I’ve known you for ten years now and didn’t know you could be such a dick _

**3:43 pm Skye:** How did this lead to you two making out in your lab?

 **3:43 pm Simmons:** I’m getting there

 **3:43 pm Simmons:** After I sent that text I ran for my lab

 **3:43 pm Simmons:** Fitz being taller than me caught up easily

 **3:44 pm Simmons:** He grabbed my arm and pulled me into my lab

 **3:44 pm Simmons:** As he explained that Bobbi was the one to kiss him, I’d heard enough

 **3:44 pm Skye:** Okay?

 **3:45 pm Simmons:** I pushed him against the door and kissed him to shut him up

 **3:45 pm Skye:** You didn’t

 **3:45 pm Simmons:** Thing moved from there over near my desk when Elena walked in

 **3:45 pm Skye:** Simmons I’m so happy for you

 

 **5:13 pm Fitz:** are we still going to share a room in London?

 **5:13 pm Simmons:** Fitz we’ve been sharing a room for years.

 **5:15 pm Fitz:** I know

 **5:15 pm Fitz:** I just wasn’t sure if you wanted

 **5:17 pm Simmons:** I think that we could get a king size bed this time.


End file.
